The Dark Side of Indonesia
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: OC, OOC, Male! Indonesia, dark. Semua negara memiliki sisi gelap, bayangan gelap. Termasuk Indonesia yang terus dihantui oleh sosok gelap yang terus menghantuinya sejak dulu. Sosok yang sekarang mungkin sudah berakar begitu dalam dan siap merenggut pikirannya suatu saat nanti. Sosok yang mengingatkannya akan dirinya dulu di saat-saat kelam dalam sejarahnya. Summary ancur, RnR!


Sudah lama banget deh gak nulis fanfic Hetalia Indonesia, ah… emang gara-gara insiden dulu ya, untuk yang sempat terlibat, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Setelah insiden itu, saya sempet ngilang ya dari fandom ini, yah… sebenarnya sih gara-gara sibuk kuliah terus entah kenapa gilanya kumat di fandom sebelah.

Tapi, saya pengen nulis fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari percakapan saya dengan kakak alumni universitas saya kuliah. Tentang terorisme dan NII. Makanya saya tulis fanfic ini agar kalian tahu, sisi gelap Indonesia dan bisa berhati-hati.

Charanya seperti biasa, Doni! Indonesia OC, cowok lho ya!

Warning: OC, OOC, Male! Indonesia!, dark (?), miss typo

Disclaimer: Doni adalah milikku! Milikku! *dilempar pak presiden, lho?

* * *

**The Dark Side of Indonesia**

Tak ada kegelapan tanpa cahaya, tak ada cahaya tanpa kegelapan. Seperti dunia yang memiliki sisi di balik cermin, setiap orang memiliki bayangan gelapnya masing-masing. Termasuk Negara.

Termasuk Indonesia.

"Aku sudah coba buat animasi 3 dimensi, tapi masih susah… gerakannya kurang natural, tapi karena nggak ada biaya, jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, bagaimana ya, Japan?"

"Aku sendiri kalau soal teknik animasi 3 dimensi tidak semahir America-san, lebih baik kau coba tanya padanya."

"America ya? Aku mau coba tanya sih, tapi dia ngomongnya suka melantur sih, dikit-dikit hero."

DEG!

Indonesia menoleh dengan cepat, matanya bertatapan dengan jendela, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terefleksikan di jendela itu. Bayangan dirinya dan Japan, tidak lebih. Tapi, hatinya mengatakan ia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan aneh. Pantulan dirinya yang bergerak berlainan dari dirinya. Apa mungkin…?

"Indonesia-kun, ada apa?"

Indonesia menoleh pada Japan dan segera tersenyum. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," jawab Indonesia cepat.

Japan hanya mengangguk, ia sedikit tahu kalau Indonesia agak peka terhadap dunia mistis, jadi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi, Indonesia tahu yang dialaminya ini bukan kejadian mistis.

Ini hanya sisi gelap yang mulai bangkit…

IoI

Semua Negara punya sisi gelap masing-masing, Indonesia sudah tahu itu.

Tapi, tetap saja… bukan berarti ia suka dengan hal itu, ataupun terbiasa dengannya.

DEG!

Ia berpaling untuk melihat bayangannya dari pantulan sinar matahari, hanya berwarna hitam dan persis bergerak seperti gerakannya. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan tadi, dari sudut matanya, bayangan itu bergerak aneh sebelumnya.

Apa ia hanya paranoid saja? Tapi, akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering ia mengalami hal ini, ada sesuatu yang terus bergeliat di belakangnya.

Ia memandang berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di depannya. Ia harap ia cuma kelelahan bekerja saja.

Tapi, detak jantungnya yang cepat juga kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening seperti berusaha mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal, sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

Ia berharap itu cuma perasaannya saja.

IoI

_Aneh rasanya saat tahu kita berada di dalam mimpi tapi tidak bisa terbangun dari mimpi._

_Indonesia segera tahu ia bermimpi saat ia berada di dalam kegelapan, ia hanya bisa melihat dirinya tapi tak bisa melihat hal lain. Semuanya hanya gelap, begitu gelap sejauh mata memandang._

_Apa ini efek karena ia kelelahan dan sedikit stress akhir-akhir ini?_

_Ia ingin bangun, atau setidaknya, mimpi ini segera berakhir. Tapi, ia bisa melihat suatu sosok di ujung penglihatannya. _

_Takut? Ia sudah begitu banyak mengalami hal mistis hingga ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan hal-hal aneh. Memiliki ratu yang berkuasa di pantai selatan, kekuatan santet dan sering bersandingan dengan dunia hitam sudah menjadikan Indonesia kebal dengan segala macam hal mistis._

_Tapi, ia tahu yang sedang ia impikan ini bukan lah hal mistis._

_Matanya terbelalak saat yang ia lihat di depannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tampak berbeda, ada sesuatu yang lain meski Indonesia tidak tahu itu apa. Dari senyumannya, caranya bergerak dan caranya memandang matanya, ada sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduk Indonesia berdiri. _

"_Kau siapa…?" tanya Indonesia, akhirnya menemukan suaranya._

_Sosok itu tertawa kecil, mungkin bila dilihat orang lain tawanya terlihat manis, tapi untuk Indonesia, wajahnya semakin memucat. Ada aura tidak menyenangkan yang dipancarkan oleh sosok duplikatnya itu. Seperti… seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Rusia, aura intimidasi yang kuat bahkan ketika Negara itu tersenyum manis padanya. _

"_Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenalku," jawabnya, persis dengan suaranya sendiri._

_Indonesia hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Apa ia sedang bermimpi bercakap-cakap dengan dirinya sendiri? _

_Tapi, ketika ia lebih memperhatikannya, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengerti._

_Benar, sosok ini tidak asing. Yang ada di depannya bukan lah dirinya, tapi juga dirinya. _

"_Kau… NII? Negara Indonesia Islam?" tanya Indonesia pelan, keringat menetes dari dahinya._

_Sosok di depannya tersenyum manis, tapi tidak menyurutkan rasa takut dan panik yang menyelebungi Indonesia._

"_Benar sekali… NKRI," balasnya. Indonesia tidak begitu menyukai cara orang itu, sosok itu, NII, menyebutnya NKRI. Negara Kepulauan Republik Indonesia._

_Ia memandang sosok di depannya baik-baik. Rasanya tak mungkin… tak mungkin gerakan yang mirip terorisme itu sudah bisa mengambil sosok solid seperti ini? Sejak kapan NII jadi sesolid ini? _

"_Kau… yang selama ini membayangiku?" tanya Indonesia, namun ia sudah tahu jawabannya._

"_Benar sekali," jawab NII, sambil tersenyum._

_Indonesia menutup matanya, ia tahu, NII sudah membayanginya sejak lama. Lama sekali…_

_Sejak tahu 1949, entah sudah berapa kali ia berusaha memusnahkan bayangan gelap itu, tapi tetap gagal. Seperti ketika ia menghancurkan kaca, pecahannya tetap ada dan kembali tumbuh. _

_Begitu lama sosok itu menjadi bayangannya, namun Indonesia tahu NII tak akan pernah bisa mengambil sosok solid dan mengalahkannya. Indonesia tahu, dirinya sendiri itu kuat. Ia sudah mengalami banyak hal sebagai Negara. Perpecahan, terorisme, perang, ia sudah melewatinya satu demi satu. Meski termasuk muda, bukan berarti ia lemah._

_Tak mungkin sosok yang tak punya rakyat dan tanah bisa menandinginya._

_Tapi, sejak kapan… ia solid seperti ini?_

"_Butuh waktu lama… lama sekali… hingga aku bisa sedikit bergerak bebas di dalam bayanganmu, di dalam mimpimu. Memang berat, tapi aku perlahan-lahan membangun diriku," ucap sosok di depannya, seperti berusaha menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang penuh perjuangan._

"_Melihatmu yang sangat menyedihkan, aku ingin segera bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu, karena aku yakin aku bisa melakukan banyak hal lebih baik darimu," tandasnya sambil menyeringai._

_Indonesia tersentak. Apa katanya? Lebih baik!? Yang benar saja!?_

"_Huh, kau pikir mudah? Kau butuh berates-ratus tahun untuk bisa terbentuk menjadi sosok nyata di dunia, dan aku tak akan kalah semudah itu," balas Indonesia. _

_Sosok itu terdiam kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Indonesia kebingungan. Apanya yang lucu? Apa yang ia tertawakan?_

"_Kau salah paham, NKRI…," ucapnya perlahan, ia mendekati Indonesia. Negara kepulauan itu mengambil langkah mundur, wajah NII sedikit mengingatkannya akan sosoknya dulu. Ingatan yang tak ingin diingat Indonesia tapi tak bisa dihapus dari sejarahnya._

"_Aku adalah dirimu…," katanya, ia mengusap pipi Indonesia. Mata Indonesia membelalak._

"_Aku juga 'Indonesia', tapi aku berbeda denganmu. Anggap saja seperti kepribadianmu yang lain," katanya dengan enteng. Ia menarik mundur dirinya, melipat tangannya dan tersenyum melihat Indonesia yang tampak ketakutan._

"_Aku membentuk akar dalam dirimu, kau mungkin tidak merasakannya tapi akar itu akan tumbuh semakin dalam sebelum akhirnya aku bisa mengusai tubuhmu dan pikiranmu seluruhnya," jelas NII, ia tersenyum manis pada Indonesia. Namun, Indonesia hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas senyumannya._

"_Aku… tidak akan kalah semudah itu," ucap Indonesia dengan tegas, mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa keberaniannya. _

"_Mungkin, tapi aku akan tetap berjuang, aku tak suka melihat dirimu saat ini. Terlalu lemah, terlalu baik," ucap NII, Indonesia bisa melihat rasa kebencian dari tatapan matanya._

"_Coba saja hentikan diriku, NKRI… bila kau bisa," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan yang dingin. _

_Indonesia memandangnya dengan mata membelalak saat NII menyergapnya, menggenggam kepalanya. Ia memandang mata yang memantulkan dirinya kembali. Sosok ini… terlalu sakit… mengingatkannya akan… saat-saat dulu…_

_Saat tangannya bersimbah darah. Saat begitu banyak korban, bergelimpangan di depannya tak bernyawa. Saat ia tidak memperdulikan mereka, tak mendengar suara kesakitan mereka._

_Saat ia percaya kekuatan militer adalah segalanya, saat tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung penuh dengan darah. Saat yang wajahnya tersenyum tapi matanya begitu dingin._

_Indonesia menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa itu._

_Masa yang menyakitkan itu._

_Saat pemimpin negaranya mengedepankan kekuatan militer di atas segalanya. Saat ia begitu kuat, begitu makmur tapi juga… begitu menyeramkan. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang terus dilumuri darah orang-orang tidak berdosa. Mayat-mayat yang dilempar ke dalam laut. Suara-suara tangisan yang mendenging di telinganya. _

_Saat ia sadar bahwa ia telah bertindak salah, sudah begitu banyak korban yang berada di depan matanya. _

_Rakyat-rakyatnya yang tak berdosa… Timor Leste… semuanya jadi korban…_

_Ia tidak ingin semua itu terulang kembali._

_Ia tidak peduli apakah sekarang ia lemah, penuh dengan koruptor, sistem pemerintahan yang busuk, rakyat yang tidak nasionalis, semuanya masih lebih baik daripada saat ia jaya tapi bersimbah dengan darah._

_Sosok di depannya ini adalah sosok gelap dirinya, sosok yang berbeda dengannya. Sosok yang tidak boleh dibiarkan kembali muncul ke permukaan._

_Tapi, akar-akar itu sudah menancap begitu kuat di tubuhnya, perlahan merambat, mendekati otaknya._

"_Kau akan menjadi diriku. Cepat atau lambat."_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Indonesia tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia segera bangkit dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Ia mencoba melihat tangannya, yang bersih… tak ada darah, semuanya hanya mimpi.

Ia tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Ia adalah NKRI, bukan NII.

Ia adalah Indonesia.

"Hah… hah…," napasnya perlahan-lahan mulai tenang tapi ototnya masih tegang.

Apa itu semua benar-benar hanya mimpi, atau sosok NII itu sungguh ada?

Ia menatap cermin yang tergantung di kamarnya, dari sisi ini, ia tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan ke arah cermin.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang kurus dan penuh dengan keringat. Matanya terlihat ketakutan. Tapi, semuanya… tampak normal.

Itu semua cuma mimpi, cuma mimpi. Tak mungkin NII akhirnya bisa menjadi sosok sesolid itu.

"_Aku adalah dirimu…"_

Kata-kata itu terulang dipikirannya.

Indonesia membatu di tempat. Benar, NII tidak akan muncul sebagai sosok orang lain. NII adalah dirinya sendiri. Sosok yang bersembunyi di dalam bayangannya, sosok yang menancapkan akar-akar di dalam tubuhnya. Sosok yang tak akan ia temui dalam dunia nyata.

Tapi…

Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia tidak akan kalah dari NII. Ia tak suka cara NII satu persatu merenggut rakyatnya, mencuci otak mereka dan menjadikan mereka boneka. Ia tak bisa kalah, demi rakyatnya juga. Kalau ia kalah, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Berapa banyak nyawa yang akan jadi korban?

Ia tak mau menjadi seperti dulu, kehilangan arah, mabuk dalam kekuasaan.

Kekuatan, kekayaan, itu bukan segalanya.

Ia tak mau mendapatkan kesejahteraan dengan kekerasan.

Ia ingin rakyatnya makmur dan bahagia, bukan ketakutan.

Karena itu ia harus kuat, demi rakyat yang ia cintai, demi semua pahlawan yang sudah berkorban untuknya.

Ia tidak boleh kalah dari NII.

Sampai beratus tahun ke depan pun, ia harus tetap menjadi NKRI, bukan Negara lain.

Ia tersenyum, merasakan harapannya mulai kembali. Ia tidak boleh takut, tidak boleh lemah. Ia harus kuat dan ia tidak akan kalah.

Tak mungkin sosok yang tak nyata itu bisa mengalahkannya, ia sudah melewati penjajahan beratus tahun lamanya. Ini bukan apa-apa…

Indonesia menarik napas lega, sekarang setelah ia tenang, ia jadi mengantuk.

Ia berbalik dari depan cermin dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia ingin tidur lagi, sebelum subuh tiba.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, sosoknya di balik cermin bergerak melawan gerakannya dan menyeringai.

'_Tunggu saja, akupun tak akan kalah semudah itu, NKRI…'_

**End**

NII adalah sebuah Negara, atau organisasi, atau gerakan yang ingin Indonesia memiliki hukum berbasis Islam. Nggak salah sih, tapi caranya itu yang salah. Ya, dengan mencuci otak banyak orang, menguras uang mereka dan membuat mereka berpikir apapun boleh dilakukan demi NII termasuk membunuh orang-orang.

Agak beda dengan gerakan terorisme lain, NII lebih rapi. Lebih sulit dihancurkan dan dilacak. Bayangin, dari tahun 1949 sampe sekarang masih ada. Kata kakak alumniku, cabangnya udah nyebar kemana-mana. Bahkan, biasanya malah orang-orang pintar dan kaya yang masuk NII. Cara mencuci otak orang-orang juga rapi. Salah satu mahasiswa di universitasku pun jadi korban dan udah gak tentu rimbanya sekarang.

Seram…

Bayangin kalau yang kayak gitu berakar sampe ke pemerintah…

Indonesia, jangan kalah!

Oh ya, soal masa kelam Indonesia itu. Itu tentang Indonesia di masa kepemimpinan almarhum Soeharto. Benar, Indonesia dulu jaya banget. Banget malah.

Tapi, kediktatorannya itu lho, bikin saya gak suka. Bikin takut. Ayahku pun yang seorang polisi bilang, "dulu jaman Soeharto, ada orang yang ngelawan, tinggal dibunuh, dimasukin tong, kasih semen dan dibuang ke laut," jelas aja aku ketawa di luar, tapi di dalamnya, aku merinding! Ya ampun! Untung saya gak ngerasain masa-masa kelam itu.

Hal itu membuat saya setidaknya bersyukur, emang sih Indonesia agak hancur sekarang, tapi masih lebih baik begini daripada dulu. Setidaknya nggak ada rasa takut bakal tiba-tiba diculik TNI dan dibuang ke laut kalau ngomong sembarangan soal pemerintah.

Jadi, pesan saya untuk para reviewer, hati-hati ya dengan gerakan NII! Terutama untuk orang kaya, karena NII pasti ngincer orang kaya buat diperas kekayaannya!

Yosh, review! Kalau berkenan, flame juga gak masalah. Apa ada anggota NII di sini? Bilang aja! Eh, sori ya, fanficnya agak ancur, nulisnya buru-buru sih…


End file.
